Types of Smiles
by nevereatdirt
Summary: You love this man and, despite his proclivity against smiling, the ones that he shows you and when he shows them to you show you that he loves you, too.


You're laying in the grass outside of the Center for the Arts waiting for him. You think about lighting a cigarette, but you know that he hates it when you smoke. You really aught to quit, but after years of thinking that real men smoke pipes you took to smoking fairly easily. Instead you pull a piece of nicotine gum out and chew on that instead. Not what you're really looking for, but better than nothing, right?

You roll around in the grass while you wait. He's never taken this long before. He's probably in the middle of a mix right now and you know he doesn't like to be interrupted while he's working... But you're impatient. You just can't _help_ packing up your bag and stealthily going into the building. You stalk through the halls and peek into the rooms. You're not used to looking through the music wing department. It doesn't take you long to find him, though. You just follow the sound of electronic music.

There's no sign on the door but you see him with a rare smile on his face as he works. You know that he doesn't see you. If he saw you he'd revert to his poker face. But he's bobbing his head to the beat. You can't help but bite your lip and smile while you watch him.

Your boyfriend is so cute while he works.

When the song finishes, and you know it has because his smile disappears, you duck out of the window and walk down the hall. You wait for a minute and then walk back, opening the door without knocking. He's packing his things and he looks up at you with a quirk of his lips. It's not like the smile that wore earlier. That one was so true. So happy. This one is just what he shows in public.

You'd kill him if that was the only smile he ever gave you.

Actually you probably wouldn't. Then you'd never see him give you any smile.

He shoves his things in his bag and pulls the flash drive out from the tower, pocketing it. "Hey, Egbert. You miss me?"

You rolls your eyes. "Of _course_ I missed you, Dave! I haven't seen you since midterms!"

He laughs, that perfect, throaty Strider laugh. "John. Johnny. Joanna. We _live_ together. We literally see each other every day."

You scoff. "Yeah but I see you for like three seconds and then you're gone! Whoosh! Out the door!" You pout dramatically at him. "I haven't even gotten to tell you about any of the amazing pranks I pulled when we were hazing!"

"That was at the beginning of the semester, John." He laughs at you again. "I didn't think you honors geeks did the whole hazing thing anyway."

It's your turn to laugh now. "Well we normally _don't_, but some of these Freshmen are just so easy to rile up!"

"Aw, look at my big frat boy on campus!" He slings his bag over his shoulder and leans in to give you a quick kiss.

You comply but you're still laughing. "No, Dave! Really! One of them is just so _angry _about _everything_!"

"Was he angry before or after you pulled the ole water bucket over the doorway routine?"

You roll your eyes and give him a shove. "Before, you dick! He's even worse than Karkat!" You start to head out of the basement with him. You walked to the CA from class and you _really_ hope that he drove because you _really _don't want to walk the five miles back home. You've walked enough for one day as it is. Fortunately he starts to head towards the lot and you lope to his car. How could you even have missed it in the first place? It's a fire engine red pick-up. Not many of those in this environmentally conscious school.

You climb into the cab and he starts it up. He tilts his head a little at you. "You wanna hear it?"

"Hear what?"

"My newest single."

You grin broadly. "Of course!"

He pulls the flash drive out of his pocket and throws it at you. "Plug it into the radio."

You do as he says and he flips through the folders until he gets to the song. "Just. Listen to it. Tell me what you think."

The beat hits you right away. Very Dave. Very club. Not really what you listen to, but not bad. He's bobbing his head to the beat and you can tell that he's trying not to actually smile from the way his mouth twitches as he smirks. "I like it."

He quirks an eyebrow. "Are you just saying that?"

"No! I actually really like it! It's... Different than what I usually listen to."

He huffs a laugh. "Yeah it is. You and fuckin' Bieber, man."

"That was three years ago!"

"You still listened to him." He shakes his head as if he's disappointed. "Not even ironically. Egbert I was disappoint."

You roll your eyes. "Celine Dion."

His jaw drops and he turns to look at you. Behind his shades you swear that his eyes are wide. "You swore you'd never mention that!"

You laugh. "Near... Far! _Wherever_ you are!"

"You shut your whore mouth or we won't be doing _anything_ when we get back to the apartment."

You keep laughing but throw your hands up in defeat. You've kept going before. And you've learned that Dave is a man of his word. "Okay, okay, okay."

"But you _do_ like the song?"

"You really want the opinion of a former Belieber?"

"Hey it's you or this weird guy that keeps coming into work and asking for sex advice. I mean really it's to a weird point now."

"Wait, _what_?" You're surprised that you haven't heard about this already.

"Yeah. Like. This weird dude who, like, thinks he's a fuckin' greaser or some shit? I don't know. Keeps coming into the shop and bothering me now that I helped him get his grove on once."

You furrow your brow. "You _what_?"

"I set him up with what he'd need to know, John-John, I didn't skewer him with my rapier if that's what you're wondering."

You laugh. "Okay I believe you."

"But yeah somehow we got on about _majors_ and he's in Studio Recording like me? So he just keeps forcing me to listen to his music and asking all these questions like..." He puts on this tough guy face and does his best Brooklyn accent. "Hey, chief, how do I get him to lick my balls?"

"Did he actually _ask_ that?"

He laughs loudly. "Hell no. Damn. That _guy_ man." He shakes his head. "I think he's fucking Karkat's cousin."

You scrunch your nose. "The hot one? I thought she was a lesbian?"

"Nah, not the polyamorous chick, the short dweeby one."

You think for a little while. "Kankri?"

"Yeah, that one."

"Wow."

"Yeah." He laughs again. "Didn't see that coming."

You shake your head slowly as he comes to your parking lot. "Almost impossible to believe."

"Yeah that kid was just like "WILL NOT THE SEX NO." any time anyone ever talked to him about anything like that."

You laugh as he turns off the truck and the two of you grab your things. You head up to your apartment and drop your bags and shoes by the entrance way. He stretches and head for your room. He looks over his shoulder at you. "Come on, Egbert. Let's be filthy."

You laugh and follow behind him. He's already on the bed, undressing himself and you lean against the door frame. "Wow, Dave, not even going to wait for me?" You pull off your own shirt and pants and throw them aside before wandering over to the bed and resting your hands on his bare shoulders.

"Ain't gotta wait, Egbert." He puts his hands on your hips and pulls you a little closer. "I can get you in here, on your back and _begging_ for me to be inside you." He leans up and gives you a deep kiss, his tongue pressing into your mouth. You moan at the heat of his tongue and lean into the kiss.

You know that he's going to be pushing extra hard to get his way today.

You think you'll be okay with that.

He rubs circles on your exposed hipbones and you relish in the contact of skin on skin. You know that he loves this as much as you. And before the two of you were together, you questioned why anyone would like something like this.

After dating Dave Strider for a year and a half, you discovered that, although it sounded tight and painful, it could quickly turn into pure ecstasy. He's running his hands lightly over your stomach, teasing at the patch of hair leading from your bellybutton to your groin. He knows that the skin there is sensitive. He knows that it makes you want more contact.

You soon realize that tonight he's pulling out all of the stops.

You move your hands from his shoulders to his face, pulling him closer to you and so you can take off his shades. He makes a little noise of protest but you throw them skillfully to the bedside table where they land safely with a plunk.

Your hands twine in his hair as your tongues move against each other with a wet slide and your noses bump as you try to find the best position. He moves back more on the bed and you follow his lead, straddling his lap once you're on the bed. You're both making throaty, animalistic noises. He's sucking on your tongue as his hands move from your stomach to the top of your boxers.

You wrap a leg under his knees and roll, swapping your positions. You both love it this way. Dave pulls from your mouth and is pressing harsh kisses to your neck, nipping and sucking at the tender skin. He pulls away and looks down at you with a smirk. His pale blue eyes meet yours. You're always amazed by the red circling and intersecting the iris. You know that he can't see you very well like this, but you love to see him.

You're panting as your eyes shoot down then back up. He still has his hands on the top of your boxers. "Want me to get rid of these?" He waggles his barely there eyebrows at you.

You moan a little and laugh. "Yes!"

He leans forward and presses a kiss to your neck as he pulls your boxers down. "I love that you _laugh_ when you're about to get fucked, Egbert. So sexy."

You laugh again and hold his head to your neck. "Is not."

He sucks hard at your neck and you squeak. "Is so."

He kisses down your torso and looks up at you when he reaches the patch of hair. You're breathing is coming out a little ragged. "Please." You know he won't do anymore unless you ask or beg.

He's big into things being one-hundred percent _okay_. Especially since the first time the two of you tried this you screamed bloody murder when he tried anything past this.

You've since come to appreciate what he can do with his tongue when he's not too busy talking.

He kisses through the hair and he traces his tongue up your shaft, swirling it at the tip. He knows how to tease you. He watches your face while he starts to suck you off and you stare back at him. Your glasses are getting in the way but _fuck_ you would rather leave them on and lock eyes with him. His gaze is so enthralling.

You've always had a feeling that, if he _really_ wanted to, he could make you come just by taking off his shades.

You moan as you think of that and he reaches for the lube on the beside table. He gets it without fuss, but then he goes back for a condom and you're forced to slap his hand away.

He looks at you quizically, mouth and a hand still wrapped around your aching cock, and all you can do is pant for a few seconds. "Not tonight. I trust you."

He grins as well as he can with a dick in his mouth and he laughs against your sensitive skin, causing you to shudder again. He pulls off of your tip, leaving you shaking and moaning.

Exactly how he probably _wants_ you to be.

He pulls his ironic briefs down and squeezes some of the lube into his hand to run over his length. He smiles broadly at you. A _real_ smile, like the one he'd had in the studio. He leans forward and presses a soft kiss to your lips before throwing your glasses to the side table by his.

He positions himself between your legs and guides his lubed cock to your entrance. You move a little so he can press in more comfortably. He takes one of your legs and guides it so it's resting on his shoulder as he presses in, slowly. He knows that he he doesn't need to stretch you.

You've done this enough to be able to take him fairly easily. He's not exactly _thick_, but he's fairly long, so as he presses into you, you hiss at the contact but then you laugh again. You throw your arms over your face as you keep giggling.

He looks at you, you can _feel_ those red eyes on you. "What is it?"

You bite your lip as you try to contain your laughter. "I can feel your heartbeat... In your _boner_."

He laughs at you. "Yeah, well, be prepared for my thump-thump in your rump, Egbert."

You moan a little as he presses in more and then sigh when you feel his hips flush against you. He holds you by the hips as he starts to move slowly. He hits the spot inside of you and you arch your back with a moan.

He picks up the pace a little and moves a hand to pump at your cock, muttering things under his breath. He's talking. Always talking. It's not dirty talk, you know that much. If it was he'd be much louder. Instead you realize that he's trying to make himself last longer, just like you're trying to make yourself last longer by thinking through all of this.

You reach your arms up and wrap them around his neck, pulling him closer to you as he thrusts and you press into him. His talking has stopped and has been replaced by moans. Your head is spinning. You can barely concentrate on anything but the white heat building in your abdomen.

You know that he's close when he starts moving faster and his accent starts to come back as he says your name. It's cute. You love it when his accent pokes through his carefully sculpted facade.

You hold onto him tighter as you come with his name on your lips. He isn't far behind you, finishing with thrusts and grunts and a call of your name.

When you're both spent, sapped dry by your frantic pace, he topples onto you. Neither of you care about the sticky mess spread across your stomachs, or the one seeping from you wetly.

His head is by yours and he leans over to give you a sloppy kiss. You return it as best as you can and let your hand brush at his hair. When he pulls out of the kiss he smiles at you warmly. Of all of his smiles, these are your favorite. No shades, no irony, no bitter contempt for life in general. Just Dave. Your Dave.

The side of him that only you get to see.

You love it.

You love him.

He wraps you into his arms and, for as long as you're there, you feel like the two of you could take on the world.

Like the two of you could stop time. You close your eyes and roll onto your side to better face him. You rest your head against his shoulder and feel that, just for a little while, it does stop.


End file.
